The World We Know
by Hawkepaw
Summary: DuskClan has been forced to move into a strange, and foreign area. The city. After being chased from their home, they are forced to adapt and learn the ways of the street. Only moons after their arrival, they are once again struggling to live. Join Poppypaw, Littlepaw, and Brindlestar as they fight to survive.
1. Allegiances

**DuskClan**

**LEADER** - Brindlestar - A sickly pale brown she-cat with dull green eyes, darker spots of brown on her back.

**DEPUTY **- Lionjaw - A fluffy golden tabby with bright blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT** - Pondlily - A black and white she-cat with one blue eye, the other yellow.

** APPRENTICE** - Darktail

**WARRIORS**

Twigtail - A black tom with green eyes.

Whitebird - Pretty white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Crookedwhisker - A dark gray tom with crooked whiskers.

** APPRENTICE** - Littlepaw

Stoatfoot - White and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Leopardfang - A golden tom with a menacing amber glare, his paws are white and his ears are battered. His pelt is covered in wounds.

Blackfrost - Pure black tom with green eyes.

**APPRENTICE** - Poppypaw

Swanclaw - Black and white she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

Fernnose - Pale gray tom with yellow eyes.

Sleepygaze - Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with droopy amber eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

Littlepaw - Small brown tom with a white paw and green eyes.

Darktail - White tom with a black tail, blue eyes.

Poppypaw - Ginger and white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

Lilycloud - White she-cat with brown paws, ears, and a small dash of brown on her chest. Green eyes. (Nursing Duckkit.)

**KITS**

Duckkit - Small brown tom with big yellow eyes.

**ELDERS**

Tigerswipe - Young ginger tabby, with blind yellow eyes.

_OTHERS_

Dog - Large dirty brown tom with a scarred face, took Tigerswipe's eyesight.

Grace - Siamese with blue eyes, former kittypet.

Night - Pure black tom with yellow eyes.

Otter - Brown tabby with green eyes.

Momma - Fat, old she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy gray pelt.

Moose - Disgusting brown tom with no tail, a scarred right eye and no left ear.


	2. Prolouge - The World We Left Behind

The large group of cats flooded into the alleyway, heaving panting and groaning as they finally came to a stop. This place was dangerous. Ospreystar had to lead her Clan out. And fast. The white she-cat jerked her head to Brindlestripe, who was carrying two small kits in her mouth. "Where's Rosefoot and Shrikeleg?" The weary she-cat would ask.

Brindlestripe dropped the two young ones, a grim expression forming on her face. "In the chaos... Darkpaw reported that Rosefoot was crushed by a monster and... Shrikeleg wasn't strong enough." Rosefoot had been Brindlestripe's sister, Ospreystar looked at the two kits. Poppykit and Littlekit, correct? The two wouldn't survive. They needed milk, and a warm shelter. "Any others?"

"Tigerswipe noticed that Goatclaw and Batwhisker didn't follow us." The deputy picked the two kits back up, Ospreystar dipped her head and sighed. She would let her deputy mourn her sister, and noticed Sleepypaw - so she didn't fall behind. Knowing the newly made apprentice, she was surprised she managed to stay awake the entire time. "Why did we leave Ospreystar...?" Sleepypaw would inquire with watery eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

"We were chased out by GorseClan and CliffClan," Ospreystar spoke with more confidence. She must be strong. For her Clan. For DuskClan's sake. "Why?" The apprentice would respond, shaking her head. "I... I don't know, Sleepypaw."

The three Clans had been on good terms with each other, it was so sudden... GorseClan and CliffClan came charging into camp, forcing them into this forsaken twoleg territory. Brindlestar had led whatever Clan-mates she could into the deep alley, and now they stopped to rest. She brought her attention back to the apprentice, "Sleepypaw... can you tend to Lilycloud?" Averting her attention to where Brindlestripe, and Lionjaw had led the queen to a decent place to rest. It look like she had agreed to nurse Littlekit and Poppykit.

"Of course, Ospreystar!" Sleepypaw let out a yawn, and bounded off. Ospreystar sighed, brushing past her mourning Clan to find Pondlily who had managed to collect a disgustingly tiny portion of herbs. "We're doomed, Ospreystar..." Pondlily groaned, glancing up at her leader. "No, we aren't." DuskClan's leader growled sharply, "We will survive, and return to the forest shortly."

"How do you know?" Came a rough voice, Swanclaw. As she limped her way over she glared at Ospreystar. "You let us get chased into this... horrible place. We lost so many cats! I bet you don't even know how to get out without killing or losing us." Swanclaw was... surprisingly right. Her mate, Bagderbelly went up to try and sooth her, but she just grunted.

Ospreystar would just nod her head, and guide Pondlily and her herbs under a dumpster. Their backs pressed to the cold metallic object, they would chat. "Pondlily, why did StarClan not warn you of this?" The medicine cat looked defeated, her gaze turning to her paws. "Maybe they wanted us to go, Ospreystar." She responded with a whimper, ears flattening against her skull.

"Impossible! You speak as if... you've lost hope." Had the she-cat already succumbed to defeat? Ospreystar would frown as she peered out from the dumpster to see her Clan huddled together, whining and murmuring amongst each other. She nodded her head, knowing what she must do. The DuskClan leader pushed herself out from under the dumpster, striding over to a cardboard box and yowling. "DuskClan," Ospreystar would begin.

There was no need for the formal gathering chime, she had no idea what she was standing on anyways. All that it was soggy. "Our defeat has left us more lost then we should be." Sarcastic agreements came forth, her favorite one from Littlepaw. Brindlestripe hushed them all, glancing up to her leader. "We will not disband, we have always been family. DuskClan, we can make this work... I promise you, we can survive."

There was no agreement, no warrior that would lighten the mood. No, there never would be after this... they had been driven from their home, the world they were forced to leave behind.


	3. Chapter 1 - The World We Fear

"And from this day forth... you shall be known as Poppypaw, and Littlepaw."

The two small cats purred, touching noses with their mentors. Poppypaw had been assigned Blackfrost, who didn't seem happy... speaking of that, nobody really seemed happy. But that was usual. Blackfrost seemed. Even less happy? If Poppypaw could put that into sensible words. Littlepaw mentor was Crookedwhisker. He looked silly, and terrifying at the same time. Was that possible?

"You are all dismissed," Brindlestar's almost weak voice shivered through the small crowd as she jumped off the cardboard box, and slithered back under the dumpster. She was the thinnest of all the Clan, even thinner then Pondlily! Poppypaw watched her drag herself off, and turned her attention back to Blackfrost. "What will we be doing today, Blackfrost?" The apprentice would ask her mentor.

Blackfrost turned, and began to trot away. His gesture with his tail, meant Poppypaw would follow. "I'm not gonna be a kind old cat, you're probably going to die out here. Just like the others." He grunted, coming to a halt. Poppypaw felt her mood drop, she flattened her ears and glanced down at her paws. Life was already hard but, she could _die_? "Like when Foxkit's belly hurt and he never woke up?"

His hackles rose, "Did Lilycloud not teach you what death is?!" His tone became angry... fast. Sleepypaw said Fernnose was never mean to her like this! Poppypaw lowered her gaze to her paws, and shook her head. "Foxkit is dead, and you'll die too if you hide from reality with mouse-brained cover ups." He spat, and carried on.

They finally broke out of the long alleyway, and there it was. The flashes of neon and the twolegs passing by with things in their grubby paws, and strange pelts... "Welcome to the Dark Forest reincarnated." His words were bitter, and he began to weave past the twolegs and onto the sidewalk. Poppypaw struggled to keep up, falling behind or being gently kicked away. Blackfrost was a professional! She was in awe as he was able to avoid being nudged aside or screeched at.

Once he pulled her into another alley, he unsheathed a claw and pointed a head. It was the road, she had heard of them through the patrols but... they didn't look _that_ bad. Twolegs were easily passing them! "Up a head is what the rogues call a park, it's our major source of food," Blackfrost paused, sheathing his claws and perking his ears. "If the twolegs don't move, we don't move. That's when the monsters are free to follow their path. If the twolegs start to stop the monsters, we're able to cross with them."

Poppypaw blinked her eyes, that would be hard to follow. Why was getting around so difficult? "What happens if we don't follow them?" Her question was probably obvious, they would die. And Blackfrost simply grunted, "The monsters would crush us. Anyways, come along they're moving!" He would charge off again, and Poppypaw gave out a squeak as she ran after her mentor. Would Blackfrost leave her behind? He couldn't! Brindlestar and Lilycloud would be upset with him, wouldn't they?

After managing to catch up to the black tom, she paused to catch her breath. Raising her head to watch him be engulfed by twoleg bodies. She was on the move again, weaving her way through their hind legs and carefully avoiding their paws. Once she crossed the road, she saw Blackfrost waiting by the gates of the 'park.' She scampered after, panting heavily. "You did good, I suppose." Was that his only praise?! Poppypaw deserved an entire rabbit at this point. "Anyways, here is the park. It's not as dangerous as the streets but..."

_But what?!_ Poppypaw thought, a frown on her once happy lips. "Twolegs walk their dogs here, and there's Dog."

"A dog named dog?"

"No, don't be stupid!" Blackfrost hissed, and turned around; trotting off. This place was more pretty... it had trees, grass and bushes. Red and orange and just... much better then the alleyway, and streets combined. She wondered what Littlepaw was learning, they stayed behind so she would assume something boring. "We'll be learning how to catch some prey here today, catching a rat on the streets is something for another day."

Poppypaw let Blackfrost lead her onto the grass, it felt nice between her paws. It was smooth, chilly and perfect. "This is our major source of prey, I'm sure Lilycloud has at least told you of our storage?" Poppypaw nodded her head and glanced around, soon drawing her gaze back to Blackfrost. "Good, if you manage to catch something big it will be saved for the winter."

Blackfrost led her farther off, soon coming to a halt. He sniffed the air and pointed a paw off into the tree line. "Do you smell that?" He would ask, perking his ears. "It's Tigerswipe and... and..." The black tom padded a head, pushing through the two slim trees. Poppypaw followed.

There was a horrible yowl of pain, the warrior named Tigerswipe was staggering away - his eyes swelled shut and bleeding as a terrifyingly large cat stood over a dead squirrel, disgusting yellow teeth bared as his stumpy tail was high in the air. Poppypaw's mouth gaped open as she shivered in fear, Blackfrost rushed to the wounded warrior and soon gently brushed him to Poppypaw's direction.

"He stole my damn squirrel!" The foreign cat would snarl, his unsheathed claws tinted with blood. Blackfrost narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. Poppypaw could smell his horrid breath from here, she flinched as Tigerswipe pressed his pelt against hers for support. She winced as blood dripped onto her pelt. Blackfrost glanced at Tigerswipe, his sharp gaze cold. "Is that true, Tigerswipe?"

"N-no!" The tom choked out, managing to gasp in pain. "I was... h-hunting it and killed it! H-he just came out of nowhere!" He paused, soon yowling and causing a fuss again. "By StarClan I... I can't see! He blinded me! Help me!" He wailed, staggering away from Poppypaw. The young apprentice followed after, stopping him. "C-calm down, Tigerswipe!"

"This isn't what Brindlestar agreed to Dog!" Came Blackfrost's hiss, "We'd share... and now you're blinding our warriors?!" Dog took a step forward and snapped again, Blackfrost simply backed away. "He's lyin'! I was protectin' my catch!"

Blackfrost would hiss again, wheeling back to Tigerswipe and his apprentice. Poppypaw was horrified... why would a cat do this to another? Why not work together? "Come on, we have to help Tigerswipe get to camp." His words suddenly became soft, but as soon as he craned his head in Dog's direction he growled. "Keep your 'catch' foxheart, I'll tell Brindlestar about this."


	4. Chapter 2 - The Small World

Littlepaw had learned about DuskClan's history, and the hunter's crouch. It was boring, and he was jealous that Poppypaw of all cats got to leave. She probably wasn't even paying attention right now! The alleyway was so boring. All he could smell was the dirt his fellow cats made.

"... and finally, Ospreystar died of rat bites. Brindlestar managed her way through the city and was able to make her way back to Moon Shards, however, she lost many lives doing so." Crookedwhisker came to conclusion, his broken whiskers swaying in the faint wind. He seemed to catch on with the small apprentice not paying attention.

"Littlepaw! You should be paying attention! If you can't understand our history you won't be able to help us find a way out." His mentor scolded him with a cuff to the ear, he flinched and nodded his head. "Now, who was Ospreystar? If you payed attention, I'm sure you would know," Crookedwhisker said with a grin, Littlepaw flattened his ears in shame.

"O-Ospreystar was DuskClan's leader that... uh. Led us here." He began, pausing and stuttering as he tried to grasp onto what he should of been listening too. _Thanks Poppypaw_! Littlepaw thought, upset his thoughts were clouded with his fellow apprentice. And not in a good way. "She died trying to make a rat nest in the park our new camp?"

Crookedwhisker chuckled, nodding his head. "I thought you weren't paying attention." Littlepaw's chest puffed up as he protested, "I was! I got it right! I knew it!" They both grinned, small pride bursting in his chest. Although the feeling was short lived as a yowl broke into his ears, Poppypaw!

"H-help!" The yowls became louder and louder as three cats limped into camp, in the middle was Tigerswipe; his eyes puffy and swollen shut by claw marks. Littlepaw flinched at the sight of blood, which Poppypaw's shoulder was stained with. "W-what... happened?" Came the quiet words from Littlepaw's lips.

"Dog attacked Tigerswipe!" Poppypaw chirped up, shaking her head and moving aside as Crookedwhisker went to support the warrior and guide him to a group of fallen over trash cans. "A dog?" Littlepaw gasped, flattening his ears and his fur bristling. "No... Dog the cat! He's s-scary." She shook her head and followed after the group of cats.

Tigerswipe was placed into the trash can, next to Pondlily and Darktail. A slim portion of chewed up golden rod was already applied to his eyelids, carefully and with the most focus. Pondlily was gently placing cobwebs on with her frail paw. Littlepaw shoved his way to the first row of the small crowd, glancing up as Brindlestar was beside him. "Will he be okay, Pondlily?" Brindlestar's weak tone murmured.

"He'll live but..." Darktail spoke for her, glancing to his mentor. "Dog has permanently blinded him," Pondlily finished with a huff, raising a paw to shoo the crowd away. "Begone all of you! He needs space!" Tigerswipe's jaw gaped open, a small shriek escaping his lips. Littlepaw shook his head. He couldn't believe it! Soon, Littlepaw felt a tail on his pelt. He glanced to his left and noticed Lionjaw.

"You heard Pondlily, come along you two." The deputy dragged in Poppypaw, guiding the two away with his confident steps. "Sleepypaw won't be around the apprentice's area much longer, get to know her." Poppypaw smiled at his words, and nodded. She instantly bounced over to the sleeping apprentice, and Littlepaw followed with a frown.

Sleepypaw was so boring! When she wasn't training, hunting or at ceremonies she was asleep. She would be the_ worst_ warrior DuskClan had yet! As Poppypaw prodded her shoulder, the lazy apprentice groggily opened her eyes and let out a loud and annoying yawn. "Good morning, afternoon or evening!" She would chime up happily, a smile on her face.

"Did you hear, you lazy mouse?" Littlepaw grunted and gestured his head over to the collection of fallen over trash cans. "Dog blinded Tigerswipe!" Sleepypaw didn't look surprised. Only well, sleepy. She outstretched and licked her lips, glancing upwards as she glanced at Littlepaw. "Whaa? Dog isn't a bad cat, maybe that was someone else."

"Are you on catnip, Sleepypaw?" Poppypaw mused, although soon frowning. "I saw it with my own eyes! I bet he would of killed Tigerswipe." Littlepaw nodded his head, staring at the ginger and white she-cat. Hopefully I'll never have to see Dog... that would be scary! Littlepaw glanced towards the open cardboard box, often used for ceremonies. But also the nursery and elders den. It was the only place to keep kits warm. And with only one queen... Tigerswipe would be a good addition to the den, right?

"Whatever, then. I don't care as long as I get two things." She yawned again, already closing her eyes and curling up. "One being food, and the other being sleep. Go away you two."

Littlepaw frowned, shaking his head as the she-cat was already sleep! "C'mon, Littlepaw let's go bother Duckkit." His companion said with delight, already trotting off. A visit with the little kit wouldn't hurt... it would be nice to see a friend in his small world.


	5. Chapter 3 - Throwing The Dog A Bone

Brindlestar exhaled as she peered out from her den. Lionjaw was right next to her, it was easy that the two slept under the dumpster. It gave the warriors more room in the tiny cardboard box. _Maybe Ospreystar was right. The park would be a better place._ The sickly thin she-cat thought, craning her head over to Lionjaw. "What will we do about Dog?"

She was surprised by his tone, maybe he already wanted him gone. "We haven't heard his side of the story yet, Lionjaw." The DuskClan leader would drag herself from out from under the dumpster. Wrinkling her nose as she noticed Sleepypaw being pestered by the two new apprentices, as long as they weren't stirring up trouble.

"I'll go hear from him, you stay and watch camp." Lionjaw's mouth opened to protest, "I should go. Your lives are precious Brindlestar!" The leader glared at her deputy, and shook her head. "It doesn't matter," Brindlestar murmured, carrying on with no other protest from her deputy. Her frail paws guided her out of the alleyway, the sun was setting and the twolegs would be vanishing to their dens for the night. The city would be consumed by her kind. Felines.

Through the streets she went, weaving through paws of twolegs and curious dogs. It wasn't as busy as usual, maybe they were all done hunting for the day. Once the snow fell was another story. All they did was run around like headless mice. It was amusing, but hard on her Clan. Which was why the park was an ideal place to live... why didn't she agree with Ospreystar. _Oh Eggsong..._ She thought, they lost good warriors too. She should of convinced herself and the others.

She came to the cross walk, raising her head as she simply crossed with the twolegs. Her tail high in the air as the scent of monster filled her nose, she refused to look weak with her peers about. Twolegs shouldn't know that DuskClan's leader was weak. As she trotted into the park, she glanced about. Where would Dog be about this hour? His den? Or the oak tree?

She made her way into the tiny brush, refusing to get near the rat's den. It was empty for now but... the guilt of not helping was in her heart forever. Brindlestar came to Dog's den, a shack he had told her. Where the helpful twoleg kept his treasure. She pushed past some ferns, and pushed into a hole that lead into the shack.

"Dog?" Brindlestar spoke loudly, raising her head as she hopped onto a small twoleg monster and sat down. "Are you in here?" She would ask again for his attention, if not she would come again another night. Although her ears perked at the sound of heavy paw steps and grumbling, she gave a faint smile as her close friend came into her line of sight. "Is this about your damn Tigerswipe?"

Brindlestar sighed at his greeting, and nodded her head. "Yes... you blinded him." He huffed, pulling himself up next to her. His disgusting and familiar breath filled up her nose, although she didn't mind at this point. "I blinded him because he tried to steal my squirrel!" Dog spat some icky saliva onto the seat of the twoleg monster, Brindlestar's nose wrinkled.

"I was stalkin' that squirrel for ages, Brindlestar. After I killed it he came up and tried t' push me over! He tried to rough_ me_ up! Dog of all cats! So I finally took his eyes!" Nodding her head, she glanced to her paws. She trusted Dog to tell the truth, she had taught her and Ospreystar how to survive here. And was generous enough to let them hunt in his park.

"Now you're stupid warrior, Blackfrost or some shit tries to accuse me! Me! So I try n' tell him, but your Tigerswipe keeps yowlin' 'I'm blind! I'm blind!' and than they left!" He paused, grooming his paw for a brief moment and grinning. "He let me keep the squirrel," Dog chuckled, frowning as soon as Brindlestar sighed. "It would be easier if you just joined us Dog."

Dog pushed away, rising to his strong paws and leaping off the monster. "N' give up this life? I'll worry about givin' some of your gals kits when I can barely walk." Brindlestar snorted, mostly with amusement. "No, you'd serve DuskClan and be able to see the forest Dog, don't you want that? Once we're back you can leave us if you please."

He flashed his teeth, sticking his fat tongue out. "Nah, sorry Brindlestar. I'll think about it." He vanished off into the shadows, probably to his nest. Brindlestar rose from her paws and landed on the cold cement with a wobble, she sighed and would push herself out of the crack that led back into the park. "See you later, you old mutt."

And with that, Brindlestar would return to camp and call it a night.


	6. Chapter 4 - The World We Raise

Poppypaw followed after her companion to the nursery, the large cardboard box use to be her home. But now she shared the milk crate with Sleepypaw and Littlepaw. She brushed past the small apprentice, and poked her head into the opening. She gave a large, toothy smile as she saw a thin queen and kitten curled up together.

"Are they sleeping?" Littlepaw whispered, pressing his short pelt next to hers. "Dunno," Poppypaw responded casually, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head. She padded her way in, squeezing beside the supposedly sleeping mother and son. She rose a paw and gently prodded Lilycloud, she grinned at Littlepaw's expression. "Poppypaw! Don't disturb them...!" The apprentice would harshly whisper, bounding up after her.

The DuskClan queen groaned, eyelids fluttering for a moment as she grunted. Jerking her head upwards to see the charming Poppypaw. "What are you two doing?" She would quickly say, shaking her head and glancing down at Duckkit. "He needs his rest, he's still sad after Foxkit went away," Lilycloud spoke sadly, Poppypaw supposed she wasn't use to death yet. Blackfrost seemed use to it, maybe they went through different things.

"Foxkit passed away, he didn't get lost or find new friends. She's dead, Lilycloud." Poppypaw flinched at Littlepaw's words, and she glared at him. The white queen sighed, turning her head to the young apprentice. She didn't say anything, and he flattened his ears. Poppypaw gritted her teeth, and flicked her tail and the sudden silence. Although, the small kit wedged between Lilycloud began squirming, and he blinked open his groggy eyes. Jaw parting to give a squeaky yawn, noticing his former den-mates he gave a chirp. "Poppypaw! Littlepaw!"

She gave a wide smile, and watched Duckkit squirm out of Lilycloud's side and next to Littlepaw. Poppypaw squeezed past her former mother figure and looked at Littlepaw with disappointment. What was wrong with him? Ever since Dog was brought up he'd become... meaner. "Lilycloud, can we go play?" Duckkit would ask, and the queen paused. Finally sighing and nodding her head. "Yes but where I can see you three okay?" The three nodded, and escaped the nursery with the kitten.

"Oh boy! I can't wait until I become an apprentice," Duckkit purred and glanced back at his former denmates. "How come I'm not an apprentice already, Poppypaw?" He would ask, she glanced off for a moment and brought her gaze back to the DuskClan kit. "You heard Brindlestar, right? Only three apprentices allowed." His tail drooped at her words and she frowned. She didn't like to be the bearer of bad news, either. Although, Littlepaw's voice lightened the mood. "Sleepypaw will be becoming a warrior soon, so you'll be made an apprentice soon enough."

"Really?!" If it was possible for his large eyes to get any larger, they would be the size of an owl. Littlepaw nodded, and Poppypaw gave a gentle purr. Duckkit brushed ahead, bouncing off towards Twigtail's direction. The warrior was in charge of handing out prey, since it was hard to come by good morsels. And both leader and deputy didn't trust their warriors and apprentices. "Do you think Twigtail will let us eat?"

"He has too, one meal per day and we all haven't eaten yet!" Poppypaw sighed, training with Blackfrost consumed time... and whatever was in her belly from yesterday. Duckkit nodded his head, and trotted up to Twigtail with a large, and friendly smile. Littlepaw halted beside him, and Poppypaw did the same. "Oh, hello you three." The senior warrior greeted, dipping his head as his whiskers twitched. "I suppose your here for some grub?" They nodded, and Twigtail pushed his tail aside and rose. He ducked his head into a small, square hole and he brought out a sparrow. Dropping it at Duckkit's paws, he chuckled as the kit tried to pick it up.

Poppypaw gently pushed Duckkit aside, bending her head down to pick up the dead piece of prey. She muffled her thanks and turned around, she could hear Littlepaw following after and Duckkit's ramblings. She dropped the bird down, and settled down. Tucking her paws close to her chest and watching Littlepaw do the same. What a copycat! She grunted, rolling her eyes as Duckkit sat down. Staring greedily at the piece of prey. "You want first bite?" Littlepaw's voice broke the silence, and Duckkit nodded. His small mouth took a careful and precise bite, watching him chew made her stomach snarl.

Littlepaw went next, another small and careful bite... she smiled when it was her turn. She savored the small chunk she took, shivering as it went down her throat. "So," Poppypaw would begin with their subject. "Blackfrost showed me the park today." Duckkit's eyes bounced with joy. He edged closer, taking another bite and talking. "Really? Was it fun? Did you catch something?!" The little one almost drooled, but she shook her head. "No. A twoleg..." She trailed off, she wouldn't mention Dog and Tigerswipe. "Scared off the mouse I was stalking."

Duckkit frowned, and glanced to Littlepaw who was chewing a chunk of meat. "What did you do, Littlepaw?" He would ask, ears perking as he would listen very closely. He swallowed, and his whiskers twitched. "Well, Crookedwhisker taught me about DuskClan's history. He also showed me the hunter's crouch." Poppypaw snickered, that must of been boring! Although, Littlepaw was a boring cat. Maybe he had fun.

After the three shared their meal, laughs and conversation. Poppypaw rose and gestured with her muzzle to the nursery. "Come on, Duckkit. Best you got to bed!" Watching Duckkit's expression broke her heart but... he'd need his energy. And time as a kit. But, he did not protest and the skinny kit dragged himself back to the nursery where his mother was waiting. She turned to Littlepaw who spoke, "Best we do the same."

She nodded her head. Remembering her training today as she followed Littlepaw to the milk crates. _Will I survive tomorrow? Will I be able to see myself become a warrior?_


	7. Chapter 5 - Newcomer

Littlepaw guided his friend to the apprentice's clearing, and placed himself next to Sleepypaw. Luckily, his fellow apprentices didn't snore. He would thank them for that in the future. Also, he began to thank himself for living another day... and with that, he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Sinking off into the vivid and strange dreamland.

He woke up with a paw prodding his pelt, he groaned and slumped onto his cheek. Finally opening his eyes as he noticed Darktail, overshadowing him. The apprentice... what did he want? Shouldn't he be off with Pondlily? "What?" The apprentice would groan, rising to his paws and yawning. "Pondlily needs some herbs, and Crookedwhisker has offered to take me there." Littlepaw rolled his eyes, but nodded his head.

"With my help, I suppose?"

"That's your duty, as an apprentice," Darktail nodded his head and turned, leaving Littlepaw to scramble out of the crate. He wouldn't bother grooming this morning, and followed after the medicine cats apprentice._ So today's the day I leave the alleyway?_ Littlepaw mused, watching Darktail's black tail sway back and forth in motion. Excited, although slightly upset his first job today would be watching somebody gather herbs. Once at the opening, Littlepaw flattened his ears as monsters brushed by. "Scary I know."

Crookedwhisker! So he was here, and not behind them. "You'll get use to it fast," Darktail nodded and began to trot on the sidewalk. The two followed after, and Littlepaw took in the large nests surrounding them. "Darktail, did Brindlestar return last night?" Crookedwhisker would begin some simple banter, it would be nice to listen too. "Yes, she did. Dog and her are friends right? I doubt he would hurt her."

"They could always be more then friends, you ever thought about that?" Crookedwhisker sounded a bit disgusted as they padded along, Littlepaw didn't care about the leader's affairs with some dog. Before Darktail could respond, the young apprentice would chime in. "Where are all the twolegs?" Watching Crookedwhisker's face crane over to his, he looked at his small smile. "They're still asleep, though by the time the sun is in the sky they will be hunting."

"Won't they hurt us if they're hunting?" Darktail would finally respond, sniffing the air. "No, they do not hunt us - or mice for that matter. I don't think they even eat." Crookedwhisker chuckled and came to a halt, Darktail did too and Littlepaw wondered why. Watching monsters pass by? That was scary! He didn't want to do that! He wanted to carry on walking. Although, as the monsters stopped; the patrol carried on.

Littlepaw stared up at the metal beasts, seeing his little face he gasped. _Amazing!_ He thought, as he began to pick up the pace in following his mentor and fellow apprentice. "Why did they stop?" He would ask, as they now began to walk on the sidewalk again. Littlepaw watched the monsters pass by with a frown, and Crookedwhisker spoke. "Sometimes, they just stop at certain paths and we're able to cross. Grace taught us that."

"Grace?"

"A friend of DuskClan, she knows plenty about the twolegs." Listening to Darktail murmur as he came to a halt, Littlepaw's eyes widened at the gate. Trees! Woah! It was awesome! As they entered the park, they strayed from the sidewalk and Littlepaw smiled as they walked on the grass. Soon, into a small brush. "Brindlestar has to move us here soon, it's much safer then the alleyway!" Crookedwhisker mumbled, brushing against a tree and sighing with joy.

Darktail was off sniffing plants, sometimes he'd pick one up and carry it around. It was a small bundle, but Littlepaw would assume every bit helped. "Why aren't we living here?" Littlepaw would ask, tilting his head as his mentor would begin his story. "Because traveling here would put some of us in danger, and some of the rogues might not take that kindly. Although, Dog gave us permission to let us live here. The park is big, and the woods is safe... it's a step to getting back into the forest."

He nodded his head, and glanced to see where Darktail wandered off too. Crookedwhisker was on the move, and Littlepaw followed after with his tail high in the air.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what your talking about..." Came Dakrtail's voice from the brush, both mentor and apprentice brushed their way through the undergrowth and saw Darktail with a large, golden cat. He had a sharp glare, and was covered in scars. Littlepaw flattened his ears as the feline's glare darted over towards him, and he shivered.

"You have friends." Said the cat as he raised his chin, glaring back to Darktail. "What do you want, stranger?" Crookedwhisker's voice was gentle, so this wasn't Dog? He frowned... Littlepaw shook his head. He wouldn't want to meet Dog either! That would be horrible! "I've been listening to the local gossip, and this 'DuskClan' has... caught my attention so to say." Crookedwhisker relaxed himself, and nodded his head. _Is he really going to let his guard down so early?_ Littlepaw thought and grumbled, shuffling his paws. "Brindlestar should speak with him, then."

Darktail was about to protest, but the large cat cut him off quickly with a grin. "My name is Leopard, shall you lead me to this Brindlestar?"


	8. Chapter 6 - Celebration

Brindlestar was asleep, preserving her energy for a plan she had been keeping in her head since her talk with Dog. Her dreams were empty, and meaningless to her. StarClan could not reach her, although she was sure they still kept in contact with Pondlily... she felt the presence of someone under her den, and opened an eye.

"Lionjaw," Brindlestar meowed lazily as she rose her head from her paws, peeping one eye open. The deputy dipped his head in greeting, and spoke. "We have a visitor, Brindlestar." His words caught her attention and she pulled herself to her paws, dragging herself out from under her den as she followed after Lionjaw.

The tom led her to the opening of the alleyway, there were Littlepaw, Crookedwhisker, Darktail and... a rogue. She flattened her ears as she glanced at him. Large, and maybe even a threat to her small Clan. Darktail trotted deeper back into the alleyway once he noticed her, and Littlepaw followed after. She nodded her head to Crookedwhisker, bringing her attention back to the stray cat.

"Who are you?" She would ask, tilting her head and ignoring the twolegs passing by. They wouldn't bother them, as usual. Crookedwhisker's voice joined the conversation, as he would say. "He goes by the name of -" And was cut off by the foreign cat. "My name is Leopard, it is a pleasure to meet you. Brindlestar." The large golden cat gave a respectful bow of the head, tail flicking in submission. Crookedwhisker frowned, and shot a glare at the rogue. "What is your business with DuskClan, Leopard?"

"Ah... where to begin!" The cat would start, a small smile on his lips. "I've overheard from a kittypet, she was speaking with her kin about a... DuskClan, yes? Well, anyways. I asked, and they told me about your promising lifestyle and how you wish to return to where you all belong. I was curious if you would accept a lowlife like me."

Brindlestar wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, it was hard to trust big and out of the blue cats like him. Leopard kept his friendly smile, and gaze as he stared at her. She flattened her ears, turning her attention to Lionjaw. He pressed his muzzle near her ear and whispered. "We should give him a chance," Lionjaw would whisper into her ear. She frowned, but nodded.

"Very well... Leopard." She nodded her head, "Are you willing to give up your name?" Leopard nodded his head, and Brindlestar grunted. Turning around and returning to camp. She would have three ceremonies to do today.

Once back at camp, she would glance around and take in the sights of her Clanmates. Fernnose was chatting with Twigtail, most likely about what was good in storage. Pondlily and Lilycloud were most likely discussing Duckkit's health, and Poppypaw, Littlepaw and... Darktail? Were chatting. She never took Darktail for the one to relax, knowing him he thought she would be listening in to Lilycloud and Pondlily's conversation. It was good, to see him talking. It surprised her. Crookedwhisker departed to join Swanclaw, she wondered if anything was going on with the two. She doubted it, knowing Swanclaw loved her deceased mate, Baderbelly dearly.

_Bleh, romance._ Brindlestar thought as she came to a halt and turned to face Leopard and Lionjaw. "You, Leopard. Stand right there, and behave." He nodded his head, and Brindlestar would leap onto a trash pile, near the nursery's roof. Placing her paws on the soggy cardboard box. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather under the nursery for a Clan meeting!" The underweight she-cat would call out, still not knowing what the nursery's material was for StarClan's sake. Cats gathered, and she searched for two cats in particular.

"It is time to welcome two warriors into the warrior's den," Brindlestar would begin. Stealing a glance to Sleepypaw, who was leaning against her mentors shoulder as she tried to stay awake, and glanced at Leopard. Who was looking up at her with interest, she narrowed her eyes and carried on. "Fernnose, do you believe Sleepypaw is ready for life as a DuskClan warrior?" It was a serious question. If Sleepypaw couldn't survive the life as a warrior she would die in the city within only seconds. It was best to just retire, or leave the Clan. Fernnose replied with hesitance, "Yes... I believe Sleepypaw is ready to face the world."

She turned to Sleepypaw, who stood straight up. Her eyes wide on as she let a small yawn escape her lips. "And do you, Sleepypaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan with your life?" The apprentice gave one last yawn, hearing the snicker that escaped the crowd's lips she flattened her ears. "I do. With my life."

"Then by the power of StarClan, you shall be known as Sleepygaze. DuskClan honors your loyalty and... abilities." Brindlestar let the calling of the new warrior's name die down, she gave a faint smile as she looked at Sleepygaze's tired eyes returning to her. She would make sure Lionjaw went easy on the newly made warrior for her vigil, she would most likely fall asleep before she would properly start... once the cheering died down, she glared at Leopard. "We have... someone seeking to join," Brindlestar would begin, and then carry out with the rest of the ceremony.

"Do you, Leopard, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect DuskClan with your life?"

"I do," Leopard nodded his head, returning his intimidating amber gaze to his new leader, curling his tail around his paws as his whiskers twitched,

"Then I, Brindlestar name you Leopardfang."

Nobody called his name, although she noticed that Poppypaw; began calling out his name. She had always been a good cat, everyone deserved the same equal treatment in her books. No matter where they were from, the rest gave out faint cries of Leopardfang's new name. And Brindlestar nodded her head, looking for a certain cat next. Spotting Tigerswipe in the back, she sighed. She had to do this... for his own safety. Tigerswipe couldn't survive as a warrior.

"It is time for... a certain warrior to retire." She would begin, Stoatfoot would guide Tigerswipe to the center of the crowd. And then they both sat themselves down once more. She felt her heart break as she saw Tigerswipe's horrible expression, he was so young... it felt like yesterday he was just Tigerpaw. "It is sad to say that, Tigerswipe will be retiring to the nursery until he hunts with StarClan." Everyone, besides Leopardfang went to nuzzle the blind elder. Brindlestar took that as a sign to come near a end.

"Before I dismiss you, I bring news... in a few days we will be finally moving to the park."


	9. Chapter 7 - Replacement

Poppypaw's mouth gaped open. The park? After all these moons, in the alley... the park? She couldn't believe it! She would feel grass in her paws, and feel like she was a true cat of the forest... she saw Littlepaw's expression, and knew he most likely felt the same way. "The Clan meeting is dismissed."

Crowds began to form, and Littlepaw instantly went to speak with Darktail. She rolled her eyes, unbelievable! Already ditching his best friend for some herb kitten?! She shook her head and noticed the newly named Leopardfang, she might as well get friendly with him. Pushing past Swanclaw and Whitebird, she approached the golden tom and nodded her head in greeting. She gave a smile and sat down, curling her tail around her paws. "Hello, you're Leopardfang?"

"Yes, yes. A pleasure to meet you...?"

"Poppypaw. I'm an apprentice," Poppypaw smiled and pointed with her muzzle to Littlepaw's direction, "The lil' tom there is my friend, Littlepaw. He's an apprentice just like me." Leopardfang mused, and nodded his head. "I see... so, Poppypaw. Is is true?" She tilted her head, what was true? Did this random tom know things about her? By StarClan, she hoped not. That would be weird to have some cat she barely knew already knowing so much about her! "Is... is what true?"

"Your leader, having nine lives?"

Oh! That. Poppypaw nodded her head and smiled, glancing around to see where Brindlestar went off too. Most likely her den. "Yeah, our leader has nine lives to serve her Clan with. It's a big responsibility. Only the leader gets nine lives, our deputy, Lionjaw will become leader next. So he gets nine lives next!" She spoke, ending it off with a purr. Leopardfang nodded his head and rose to his paws, stretching out as he would ask another question. "Before Brindlestar started the ceremony, I noticed a blind cat?"

"Oh! You mean Tigerswipe. He's... an elder now," Poppypaw would keep it at that. She felt bad, having his youth wasted because of Dog. Now all he could do was sleep and get fat. She was sure he wouldn't mind that. "Why not just kick him out of the Clan, he's useless." Poppypaw rose to her paws and stuck her tongue out, her fur bristling slightly. "Tigerswipe has worked really hard! He deserves it you meanie! Brindlestar wouldn't kick you out if you lost your uh... uh..." She paused, glancing at his limbs. "Your paw!"

Leopardfang flattened his ears, and apologized. Poppypaw would accept it. He was new, after all. She was sure he wouldn't be able to tell north from west with that sort of attitude. "I also noticed a kit... can I talk to him?"

"Duckkit? I don't see the harm in it. He likes meeting new cats."

Poppypaw led Leopardfang to where Lilycloud and Duckkit were. The thin brown kit was playing with a piece of garbage while his mother watched with a watchful eye, she smiled as she noticed the apprentice. And rose to greet the new warrior. "So you're Leopardfang?" Lilycloud would nod her head in greeting, calling Duckkit over with a click of her teeth. The kitten scrambled over and looked up. "Woah! You're really big!"

Leopardfang purred with amusement, and ducked down to nod. "Yes, I am." Duckkit glanced up at Lilycloud and squeaked, whiskers twitching as he spoke like a flustered she-cat. "I'll be just as big as him, Lilycloud! I'll be the best warrior ever just like Leopardfang! Watch me!" Poppypaw purred as she watched the kit scramble off to play with more twoleg garbage, Lilycloud sighed heavily and flattened her ears. "I am watching... too much for my liking." The white queen was about to go back to lying down, although Leopardfang had more to say to her.

"Where is Duckkit's father? A mother like yourself shouldn't have to be a full time parent..." Lilycloud narrowed her eyes, and shoved her ears forward as she would silently hiss. "Duckkit's mother died during the move, it's best to not discuss her unless you want to make me angry." And with that, the queen turned around and stormed off back to her son. Poppypaw flattened her ears and glanced at Leopardfang with a frown, why was he so... idiotic? Poppypaw shuffled her paws, and would quietly bring up before he would question how two she-cats could have a kit. "We'll be moving to the park soon, have you... seen it?"

"Yes, and that damn Dog that lives there." He grunted, trotting off. Poppypaw would follow after with her tail high in the air, she would play kitsitter until someone came to teach Leopardfang the rules here around life. "I tried to bribe him about starting a group, he chased me off! The nerves of that..." He spat, and Poppypaw winced as she paused in her walking. Was this cat okay? He seemed... very off. "Hey, Leopardfang I'm going to go hang out with my friends if... you need anything go talk to Lionjaw." And she was off.

Poppypaw found Littlepaw and Darktail in the apprentice's den, nestled next to each other as they talked their brains out. She frowned, scrambling into the milk crate and lying down. "...and Pondlily scolded me about using the wrong herb! I apologized and she- oh, hello Poppypaw." Darktail would nod his head and flatten his ears, Littlepaw's whiskers twitched as he would straighten his back. "Hey, Poppypaw."

_Why do they sound so serious...? I just want to talk_. She sighed, "What are you two talking about?" The question would remain unanswered for a brief moment, Poppypaw was about to get ready for bed. Or go see Sleepygaze and her vigil. "Nothing fun, Poppypaw. Darktail was just telling me about... the move." Poppypaw's heart rose into her throat, so they were avoiding her? Was she being replaced so easily? She glared at the two and huffed. "Yeah, right."

She rolled over to her side, lowering her head onto her paws and falling asleep. Feeling empty.


End file.
